Losangela Stradivarius (Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum)
Losangela Stradivarius (Marieta Severo) is the main villainess in the 1999 Brazilian film Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, which is based on the children's TV series from 1994-1997. The show has been described as a "Brazilian counterpart" to Harry Potter. Story Losangela is a member of the Stradivarius Family, a clan of powerful witches and sorcerers who have existed for over millenniums of human history. However, while most of the families members developed their own magical abilities and spells, Losangela was unable to do so, preferring to copy and steal the spells of others and claim them as her own. As a result, she was banished by the Universal Council of Wizards from magical duty and stripped of her magical abilities. This reduced her to a mere human. As a result, she swore revenge on her family, waiting in the shadows until her time arrived. Losangela is arrogant and snobbish, and is prone to over-the-top outbursts when things do not go her way. She also has a high resentment for the family that "abandoned" her. Losangela was working as a temporary job as a fortuneteller. She began conspiring with a man named Dr. Abobrinha, who had been trying to acquire a castle in the outskirts of Sao Paulo. She began working wth him in hopes to tear down the Stradivarius' family's mansion. In addition, Losangela tricks Abobrinha with the offer of not just the castle, but also the chance to be elected mayor of the city. In addition, she exchanged the land for a book the witch Morgana keeps in her bedroom. Disguised as a teacher and followed by his assistant Rato, Abobrirha tricks Morgana and Dr. Victor's grandnephew Nino into showing them the castle, promising to take him to school in exchange for the tour, successfully entering the bedroom and stealing the book. When the sorcerers got home, they found the castle in disrepair and withered. Losangela then stormed into the castle with the newly-elected Mayor Abobrinha and a group of bodyguards, making it clear to them the property was hers now. She proceeded to transform Morgana and Victor into puppets and trapped them by strings in the fireplace, threatening to burn them if they went against her. She made the same threats to the Mayor. Unknown to her, Nino was hidden during the whole takeover, and managed to escape and take shelter in his friends' home. Nino then remembered a carving in black stone used by his great-aunt to reverse any and all spells cast by the one who reads it out loud. He and his friends devise a plan to enter the castle and strip Losangela of her powers. one of his friends watch out for the witch who is performing her spells in preparation for the planetary alignment, in a ritual which grants wizards their power. Meanwhile, Nino and his friend Cacau entered Morgana's bedroom to get the balck stone. They acquired it despite a setback, and proceeded to try to take Losangela away from the book. However, this failed when she caught up to her nephew's noticed disappearance. Nino's friends distracted her, but were turned to mice, while Nino and Cacau escaped further into the castle. The girl given the stone was told by Nino to write down the words into the book, in the section about the planetary alignment. Nino was caught by Abobrinha, but Losangela decided to finish him after the ceremony. She read the spell until she got to the verse written by Cacau. Her inexperience finally got the best of her as she read out loud the counter-spell, reverting her to a mere human and Abobrinha to a mere real-estate agent. The two of them ran out through the castle's front door, never to be seen again. Trivia *Marieta Severo was the Brazilian voice actress for Yzma in the 2000 Disney film The Emperor's New Groove. The English version is voiced by Eartha Kitt. Gallery screenshot_9803.png Losângela_Stradivarius_2.png hqdefault-1losngela.jpg Losângela_Stradivarius.png screenshot_9804.png screenshot_9805.png screenshot_9806.png castelo-ra-tim-bum-o-filme_t1496_iVpcTg4.jpg imageslosangela.jpeg 2fm8k6.gif 2fm8gg.gif screenshot_9807.png 2fm8j4.gif screenshot_9808.png screenshot_9809.png screenshot_9810.png screenshot_9811.png screenshot_9812.png screenshot_9814.png Castelo 7.jpg screenshot_9815.png screenshot_9816.png screenshot_9817.png screenshot_9818.png screenshot_9819.png screenshot_9820.png screenshot_9821.png 20130718173426!Castelo_Rá-Tim-Bum_-_O_Filme.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Witch Category:Low Cut Top Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Humiliated Category:Conspirator Category:Opera Gloves Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Knife Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Boots Category:Defeated By Magic Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine